Kung Fu Panda 4
Kung Fu Panda 4 is an 2019 3D American Chinese computer-animated action-comedy martial arts film directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Alessandro Carloni. It is produced by DreamWorks and Oriental Dreamwords. The film is written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot 2 YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE PREVIOUS FILM, PO TAKES THE ROLE OF MASTER SHIFU AFTER PASSING AWAY AND BEFORE THE DEATH OF MASTER SHIFU, PO PROMISES HIM THAT HE WILL AID THE FURIOUS 5 WELL. MEANWHILE IN THE CHINEASE SPIRIT REALM MASTER OOGWAY VENTURES TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE AS A SPIRIT TO WARN PO OF THE EVIL YUAK, A POWERFUL LEGENDERY BEASTY POWERFUL UNSTOPPABLE ENTITY THAT HAS THE ABILITY TO CONQUER NOT JUST CHINA BUT THE WORLD. HOWEVER PO TELLS MASTER OOGWAY THAT HE IS HAVING TROUBLE BEING DRAGON TEACHER AND THAT HE NEEDS SOMEONE BY HIS SIDE TO HELP HIM. MASTER OOGWAY RESPONDS TO HIM AND TELLS HIM THAT IF BELIEVES IN THE LEGEND OF THE THREE BRAVE MASTERS HE WILL SUCCEED. MEANWHILE LI SHAN, PO'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER AND HIS PANDA TRIBE SUCCEEED IN PRACTISING THEIR CHI AND LI SHAN TELLS HIS SON PO THAT THEY ARE READY TO PROTECT THE VALLEY OF PEACE FROM ANY KIND OF GRAVE DANGER UPON THEM. PO RECIEVES A MESSAGE FROM HAUSAN CITY THAT THEY ARE UNDER THE ATTACK OF AN ARMY KNOWN AS THE TAISHI CHI AND THAT THEY NEED HIS HELP TO DEFEAT THEM. UPON ARRIVING ALONGSIDE THE FURIOUS FIVE, PO BEGINS EXPERIENCING VISIONS THAT THE TAISHI CHI ARE WORKING WITH THE EVIL YUAK TO CONQUER THE WORLD AND IS KNOCKED DOWN BY ONE THE ARMY WARRIORS AND BECOME UNCONSCIOUS. PO THEN WAKES UP BEING HELD IN A PRISON ALONG THE FURIOUS FIVE UNABLE TO SET THEMSELVES FREE. SOMETIME LATER A SHADOW OF YUAK APPEARS AND TELLS PO THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO ESCAPE FROM GUARGUANT PRISON AND STOP HIM FROM MANAGING HIS EVIL PLAN TO CONQUER THE WORLD. WHEN YUAK LEAVES, MASTER OOQWAY APPEARES AGAIN AS A SPIRIT AND PO TELLS HIM THAT HE WASN'T AN USE OF A WORRIAR OR A TEACHER SINCE THE DAY HE CHOSE HIM AS DRAGON WARRIOR. MASTER OOGWAY AGAIN EXPLAINS TO HIM THAT THE TIME HE CHOSE HIM AS DRAGON WARRIOR WAS BECAUSE HE BELIEVED IN THE PANDAS SINCE THE DAY HE WAS CARRIED TO THE PANDA VLLAGE AND HEALED BY THE PANDAS CHI. HE ALSO EXPLAINS THE LEGEND OF THE THREE BRAVE MASTER WHO WHERE POWERFUL MASTERS WITH THE ABILITY TO HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO DEFEAT YUAK. HE TELLS HIM THAT MANY YEARS BEFORE, YUAK HARNESSED THE POWER OF HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON KWOWN AS THE DANTUAR TO ENSLAVE CHINA, HOWEVER WITH THE POWER OF THE THREE BRAVE MASTERS COMBINED TO ONE THEY SUMMONED ALPHEON, WHO BANISHED YUAK TO THE SPIRIT REALM AND HID THE UNIVERSAL WEAPON SOMEWHERE WHERE IT WOULD NEVER BE FOUND, YUAK THEN RETURNED AFTER SEVERAL MILLENIA TO CONQUER THE WOLRD AS A REVENGE FOR HIS FAILED PLAN. OOGWAY TELLS PO THAT ONLY A BRAVE WARRIOR COULD DEFEAT THE UNSTOPPABLE POWER OF YUAK AND IF THAT WARRIOR WILL STOP THE POWER OF YUAK, HE WILL BECOME THE TRUE MASTER OF CHINA. OOGWAY THEN FADES AWAY AND RETURNS TO THE SPIRIT REALM, LEAVING THE ONLY HOPE OF PO DEFEATING THE EVIL YUAK. PO MANAGES TO SET HIMSELF FREE AND THE FURIOUS 5 WITH ABILITY TO DEFEAT ALL THE PRISON'S GUARDS. WHEN THEY ESCAPED THE PRISON, PO ACCIDENTLY FALLS FROM A NEARBY EDGE AND ENDS UP ON THE GROUND INFRONT OF THE PRISON'S GATES. SUDDENDLYHE GETS CAUGHT ESCAPING BY SEVERAL PRISON GUARDS AND GO TO CHASE AFTER HIM. A FOOT CHASE EMERGES BETWEEN PO AND THE PRISON'S GUARDS UNTILL THEN THE FURIOUS 5 GO AFTER THE CHASE TO SAVE PO. TOGETHER THE FURIOUS 5 USING THEIR SUPER FIGHTING SKILLS QUICKLY CATCH UP WITH THE PRISON'S GUARDS AND KNOCKING THEM ON THE GROUND, SAVING PO. AFTERWARDS, SOMEWHERE NEAR THE CITY'S HORIZON PO SAW YUAK LEAVING ALONSIDE THE TAISHI CHI TO GET HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON BACK SO HE COULD CONQUER THE ENTIRE WORLD. PO AND THE FURIOUS 5 LEAVE THE PRISON AND STO PYUAK FROM GETTING BACK HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON. SOMETIME LATER, BACK AT THE VALLEY OF PEACE PO'S ADOPTIVE FATHER MR PING SENSES THAT HIS SON PO IS IN TROUBLE AND LEAVES HIS RESTAURANT TO WARN LI SHAN THAT HIS SON IS IN DANGER AND THAT THEY NEED TO HELP HIM. MEANWHILE PO AND THE FURIOUS 5 ARRIVE AT A HUGE ICY WASTELAND THERE THEY ENCOUNTER YUAK HOLDING HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON INFRONT OF THE TAISHI CHI AND IS READY TO HARNESS IT'S POWER TO ENLARGE HIMSELF SO HE COULD DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT GETS IN HIS PATH FROM COUNQUERING THE WORLD, HOWEVER PO AND THE FURIOUS 5 QUICKLY RUSHED INTO THE SCENE WHERE TIGRESS STEALS YUAK'S UNIVERSAL WEAPON AND GIVES IT TO PO WERE HIS IS UNABLE TO BREAK IT. YUAK TELLS PO THAT EVILNESS RETURNS AND THE UNIVERSAL WEAPON CANNOT BE DESTROYED. THE TAISHI CHI QUICKLY TRY TO GET PO, BUT ARE DEFEATED WHEN THE PANDA TRIBE LED BY LI SHAN AND MR PING QUICKLY HELP PO DEFEAT THE TAISHI CHI. THE GLORIOUS BATTLE QUICKLY EMERGES BETWEEN THE PANDA TRIBE AND TAISHI CHI WHEN YUAK TRIES TO CAPTURE PO AN THE FURIOUS 5 WITH HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON. HOWEVER LI SHAN QUICKLY TRIED TO GRAB UNTO YUAK AND TRIES TO KNOCK HIM ON THE GROUND BUT GETS KNOCKED OUT INSTEAD. MEANWHILE PO REALISES THAT HIS FATHER IS IN DANGER AND QUICKLY RUSHES INTO THE SCENE TO TRY AND SAVE HIM BUT GETS BLASTED AWAY BY YUAK'S UNIVERSAL WEAPON. PO THEN WAKES OF UNCONSCIOUS WHEN HE SEES HE SEES THAT FIS FAMILY, THE PANDA TRIBE AND THE FURIOUS 5 GOT DEFEATED BY THE TAISHI CHI. YUAK QUICKLY LAUGHES IN EVILNESS WHEN HE SEES THE FALLEN WARRIORS BEATENED ON THE GROUND. YUAK AND HIS ARMY, THE TAISHI CHI LEAVE BEFORE A STORM SCATTERES AROUND THE LANDSCAPE. PO, THE FURIOUS 5, LI SHAN, MR PING AND THE PANDA TRIBE QUICKLY GO TO REST IN A NEARBY CAVE WHEN PO GETS REMINDED ABOUT WHAT MASTER OOGWAY FORETOLD HIM. MEANWHILE YUAK AND HIS ARMY, THE TAISHI CHI ARRIVE AT THE VALLEY OF PEACE WHERE YUAK TELLS THE VALLEY'S CITIZENS BY LYING TO THEM THAT THEIR WARRIOR PROTECTOR PO IS DEAD AND QUICKLY SENDS HIS ARMY TO ATTACK THE VALLEY. THE NEXT DAY WHEN PO ALONGSIDE THE FURIOUS 5, MR PING, LI SHAN AND HIS PANDA TRIBE RETURN BACK TO THE VALLEY OF PEACE, THEY DISCOVER THAT THE VALLEY'S CITIZENS HAVE BEEN ENSLAVED BY THE TAISHI CHI AND THAT THE EVIL YUAK HAVE HARNESSED THE POWER OF HIS UNIVERSAL WEAPON TO CONQUER THE WORLD. WHILE THE FURIOUS 5 AND THE PANDA TRIBE BATTLE THE TAISHI CHI ONCE AGAIN, PO QUICKLY GOES TO THE JADE PALACE TO TRY AND STOP YUAK AND MANAGES TO STEAL HIS WEAPON BUT YUAK THEN USED HIS POWER TO ENLARGE HIMSELF TO GROW BIGGER IN HEIGHT AND GAIN MORE STRENGTH, ALLOWING HIMSELF TO SMASH THROUGH THE PALACE AND CREATING A HUGE WINDY STORM CAUSING THE TAISHI CHI, THE PANDA TRIBES, THE FURIOUS 5, LI SHAN, MR PING AND THE VALLEY'S CITIZENS TO FLOW THROUGH THE AIR LIKE A BALLOON. HOWEVER WITH PO HOLDING THE WEAPON, HE HARNESSES ALL IT'S POWER TO ELIMINATE YUAK KNOCKING HIM OFF TO THE GROUND, DOING THE SAME THING THAT HE DID TO HIS FATHER LI SHAN. WITH THE TAISHI CHI DEFEATED AND YUAK NO LONGER HAVING POWER TO DEFEND HIMSELF, GETS IMPRISONED AT GARGUANT PRISON WHERE WILL BE UNABLE TO SET HIMSELF FREE. PO THEN FROM DRAGON TEACHER HE BECOMES DRAGON MASTER AND THE VALLEY'S CITIZENS CHANT HIS NAME, MASTER PO AND THE MOVIE ENDS. SPOILER ALERT: Master Shifu wakes up at the Spirit Realm where master Oogway explains to him that Po has became dragon master and that he will protect the Valley of Peace at all costs when an angry Tai Lung watches them from nearby. Category:Kung Fu Panda